


Père tout-puissant

by Swiny



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Dysfunctional Family, The Tesseract (Marvel), Top Tony Stark
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiny/pseuds/Swiny
Summary: Alors que le tesseract est sur le point d'être emmené sur Asgard, Tony fait une erreur. Une erreur qui va le rendre indirectement père de tout une civilisation bien trop avancé à son goût. La même civilisation qui semble croire que les autres Avengers représentent un danger pour lui.





	1. Le contact du cube

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement: Cet univers et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à l'auteur, néanmoins, cette histoire particulière m'appartient.

**POV Tony Stark - trois jours après la bataille de New York**

Anthony Stark avait du mal à croire que ce fichu cube brillant était la source même d'un des plus gros problèmes qu'avait dû être confronté l'humanité. Voilà trois jours que le cube avait été récupéré en même temps que Loki, le dieu psychopathe allié aux chitauris, et le SHIELD n'était toujours pas prêt à admettre que leur technologie n'était pas assez avancé pour étudier le tesseract dans des conditions optimales.

Quand à Tony, hé bien, en tant qu'Avengers, il avait été mis à profit pour la surveillance et la protection du cube. Au début, il avait été curieux. Ce cube avait réussi à contrôler tous le monde sauf lui après tout. De plus, c'était une forme de technologie alien qui envoyait une signature gamma particulière. Quel inventeur et scientifique célèbre serait assez stupide pour louper une occasion pareille que d'être simplement à proximité de l'objet? Aucun... Sauf Tony visiblement. Dès l'instant où il était rentré dans la pièce contenant le cube, il avait eu envie de fuir immédiatement.

Iron man avait été forcé d'être à proximité de cette chose et il détestait ça dès la première fois où lui et le cube se sont retrouvé à proximité l'un de l'autre. Il y avait quelque chose de faux... Un sentiment que Tony ne parvenait pas à déterminer lorsqu'il était proche du cube. Et comme toute chose que Tony ne pouvait pas comprendre et ne pouvait pas décortiquer, il haïssait vraiment ça.

-Arrête de le regarder comme ça. Déclara Bruce dans son dos.

Tony ne réagit pas. Il préféra regarder la fichue chose qui semblait le railler par quelques éclats plus lumineux que d'autres.

-Tu as une heure de retard. Déclara simplement Tony pour toute réponse après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Désolé, réunion avec Fury. Tu sais ce que c'est. Maintenant, on dirait que tu le regardes comme si le tesseract allait t'avaler tout cru. J'ai manqué quelque chose?

Tony jeta un coup d'œil mauvais en direction du cube cosmique.

-Absolument rien.

Bruce Banner semblait interloqué par sa réponse mais il ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil comme pour dire: "Je sais qu'il y a un problème mais je ne vais pas t'interroger d'avantage de peur de m'énerver".

Après un moment de silence entre les deux Avengers, Bruce décida de reprendre la discussion dans l'espoir de divertir Anthony de sa mauvaise humeur évidente.

-J'ai du mal à me dire que d'ici demain on ne devra plus faire de ronde pour garder un dieu nordique ou passer nos nuits à observer un cube d'énergie cosmique, pas toi?

-Bon débarras si tu veux mon avis.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie en ce moment, c'était de retrouver ces audis et ferraris pour un entretien en tête à tête avec leurs moteurs. Il en avait temporairement marre des trucs lumineux et flashy. Il voulait juste être tranquille... De préférence, sans appel de son entreprise, sans appel du SHIELD, sans appel de fan et avec JARVIS pour seule compagnie. Aller, tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de patienter encore quelques heures...

-Quelqu'un est décidément de mauvais humeur. Le railla un peu Bruce devant son silence et ces fusillades du regard en direction du cube.

-Hé Bruce, tu trouves pas que le cube réagit différemment ces derniers temps? Lui demanda-t-il.

Il en avait marre d'être le seul à trouver cette chose bizarre. Bruce Banner étant un scientifique doublé d'un allié, Tony était sûr que s'il lui montrait ce qu'il avait vu la première fois, il allait comprendre.

-Je ne suis pas un expert en la matière mais je ne pense pas qu'il est censé scintiller autant. Dit Bruce en observant attentivement le cube.

-Regarde ça... Dit Stark à son tour avant de se diriger vers le cube.

Lorsqu'il fut à une demie longueur de bras le cube se mit à briller fortement au point que Tony avait l'impression de regarder un soleil. Il savait qu'il aurait du prendre ces lunettes de soleil.

-Je rêve ou... Dit Bruce avec une bouche béante.

-Yep, tu rêves pas, il brille plus quand je me rapproche et que je m'éloigne, on dirait presque que l'énergie dedans fluctue. Dit-il en faisant une démonstration en s'éloignant de 3 pas.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu le regardes comme ça maintenant... Déclara Banner calmement.

Le docteur s'approcha lentement du cube. L'énergie dedans fluctua furieusement mais elle ne brilla pas plus fortement. Elle resta étrangement normal comme la première fois que le SHIELD avait récupéré ce cube selon les rapports. Bruce haussa un sourcil avant de regarder attentivement ce qu'il se passait au sein du cube.

-Tu sais, on dirait presque que ce truc, ce cube, est vivant. Il détecte les présences, donne des informations inconnus dans l'esprit des gens, il fluctue quand tu t'éloignes comme si cela le dérangeait. Déclara Bruce après un long moment.

Anthony se rapprocha du médecin en observant encore une fois le même phénomène que précédemment. Il s'arrêta à un pas de distance et s'accroupit pour observer la lueur dedans qui semblait former des arabesques étranges. Tony se demanda si les modèles de mouvements étaient toujours les mêmes ou si ce truc était réellement vivant et tentait de communiquer.

Ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles pendant plusieurs minutes dans un silence profond et inhabituel avant que Stark ne déclara:

-A ton avis, si je touche ce truc, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer?

-Je te demande pardon? Dit le médecin avec un ton incrédule.

Tony chercha à expliquer son raisonnement derrière sa question.

-Plus je me rapproches et plus le cube semble se calme et brille. De plus, je semble immunisé contre lui si ma confrontation avec Loki est un indicateur. D'où ma question que se passe-t-il si je le touche?

-Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien Tony. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Dit Bruce en frottant le dos de son cou dans un signe d'anxiété.

Il y avait comme une tension après cela. Ils restèrent mal à l'aise pendant un bon moment. Tony essaya de raisonner en scientifique et se dit qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour tester sa théorie et répondre à sa question. Il détestait ce cube cosmique mais il y avait une lueur de danger qui semblait presque inciter Tony, le défier de le toucher. Il avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

-Docteur Banner, il faut vraiment que vous appreniez à avoir le goût du risque. Déclara-t-il en touchant le cube du bout des doigts.

Instantanément, il se sentit sombrer dans les lueurs bleutés. Il sentait une énergie irréelle le traverser et cela faisait du bien. Il ne pouvait voir que du bleu partout comme un daltonisme bizarre mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'avait jamais vu tant de nuance de bleu différente dans sa vie. C'était fascinant. Puis, il y eut deux immenses paires de main qui l'attrapèrent par les épaules comme des étaux. Cela était désagréable. ça faisait mal.

-Tony, ça va? Tony! Lui cria la voix de Bruce Banner dans sa tête.

C'est drôle, pourquoi Bruce lui crierait dessus et serait devenu télépathe. Et pourquoi Est-ce que sa vision se troublait? Et que faisait-il allongé sur le sol? N'était-il pas debout une seconde plus tôt? Et pourquoi diable avait-il si mal...

* * *

**POV Tony Stark**

_-Tony_

Il ne savait pas d'où venait le son, ni à qui appartenait cette voix mais elle semblait familière. On aurait dit qu'il la connaissait, pourtant elle ne lui disait rien. Il chercha dans sa mémoire mais il ne se souvenait pas de cette voix. En fait, il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose.

 _-Tony..._ Répéta la voix derrière lui.

Il n'y avait que du bleu autours de lui. Pour une raison étrange, cela le réconfortait. Le bleu était bien. Le bleu l'apaisait. Il sentit un corps derrière lui et une paire de bras. Il se pressa contre mais il ne sentit rien si ce n'est un frisson électrique plutôt qu'une masse solide. Pour une raison obscure, cela lui rappelait les bots qui l'attendaient à la maison. Lors de leurs premiers jours de fabrication, il ne cessait de se prendre des petites décharges. Elle ne faisait pas mal mais elle surprenait. Un peu comme maintenant...

 _-Tu as un bel esprit. Tu seras parfait. Non, tu es parfait_ Déclara la voix.

Il avait envie de faire une remarque audacieuse pour répondre au compliment mais il avait l'impression que la voix le savait déjà. Il sentit une main passer dans ces cheveux. Il se perdit un moment dans la caresse. Un certain temps s'écoula avant que la caresse ne s'arrête et que la voix ne prenne encore une fois la parole.

 _-Je peux te l'emprunter un peu?_ Lui demanda la voix en parlant de son esprit.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'il sentit l'ensemble de l'univers bleu se concentrer autours de lui, en lui. Cela faisait mal, cela faisait du bien. C'était à la fois la meilleure et la pire chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé. Il vit des dimensions, des pays, des galaxies défilées sous ces yeux. Il voyait tout et il sentait tout. Tout ces esprits reliés au sien par la masse bleue qui semblait faire... Quelque chose. Elle semblait vouloir garder la surprise sur ce qu'elle faisait.

 _-Stark!_ Cria soudain une voix par dessus la masse bleu.

Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait mais le son se répercuta en écho comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ou que l'individu ne cessait de répéter ce message encore et encore. Pour une raison quelconque, la voix et la masse bleue semblait déranger par cet écho et son emprise se relâcha un tantinet sur lui. Il se sentait soudainement déconnecté... Triste...

 _-Il est à moi. C'est mon Tony. Il est à moi!_ Cria la voix par dessus l'écho avant de le reconnecté de force à la masse bleu qui ne semblait ne faire plus qu'un avec la voix.

Il vit la lueur sur sa poitrine augmenter en intensité alors qu'une douleur atroce se faisait ressentir. Quelque chose dans cette situation semblait faux. Il était humain, cela ne devrait pas être possible. Personne ne pouvait avoir tant d'esprit avant de... Avant de...

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le rugissement de la voix devenu un cauchemar alors qu'une immense gifle le réveilla d'un coup sec.

* * *

**POV Tony Stark**

-Stark... Monsieur Stark! Lui crièrent plusieurs agents avec Nick Fury et Banner juste à côté de lui alors qu'il reprenait lentement conscience.

-Je sais que je suis une tête à claque par moment mais j'ai une séance photo demain alors arrêter d'en profiter, voulez-vous bien? Déclara lentement Stark.

Sa bouche se sentait pâteuse et il était étonnamment faible comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. il entendit plusieurs soupirs de soulagement. Ainsi qu'un "il va bien". Les agents quittèrent un à un la pièce pour les laisser seul une fois qu'il put tenir correctement debout malgré la faiblesse de ces jambes.

-Que s'est-il passé? Exigea de savoir Fury. Typique.

Stark cherchait pour un bon mensonge qui expliquerait son état tout en agaçant Nick quand Bruce le devança. Il devait être vraiment faible pour que la partie humaine de Hulk mente pour lui.

-Stark a veillé 9 heures sur ce cube et n'a pratiquement pas dormi ou manger pendant les 3 jours où vous l'avez eu en votre possession. Je crois que la conclusion a en tirer en évidente. Vous ne trouvez pas directeur?

"-Est-ce vrai Stark?" Lui demanda Fury par un simple contact oculaire.

Il choisit d'ignorer le message silencieux pour prendre une tasse de café. Il avait vraiment besoin de caféine. Nick prit cela pour une réponse et sortit du local sans un mot en laissant Tony et Bruce seul.

-Merci. Dit Tony après 3 gorgée

-Merci? Lui demanda Bruce.

-Pour avoir menti.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit Bruce en étudiant un livre de physique quantique qu'il avait apporté avec lui plus tôt.

-Moi non plus...

Il y eut une pause, quand soudain Bruce choisit de déclarer:

-Pour moi, je considère que rien n'est arrivé. J'imagine que tu peux garder ce petit essai secret?

-Je ne vois pas de quel essai tu parles. Déclara Stark avec un air confus.

Cependant le petit sourire entendu au coin des lèvres des deux hommes indiquaient le contraire.


	2. Urgence

**POV ?**

Il courait, indispensable dans sa situation actuelle. Il court même s'il ne s'était pas encore fait repérer. L'intrus vérifia encore une fois distraitement les alentours alors qu'il se rapprochait pas à pas du laboratoire. Non, ça va, tout allait bien. Il était encore bel et bien seul. Pendant un moment il avait cru que ces mortels pathétiques ne l'ait repéré mais non… Cependant par mesure de sécurité, chaque fois qu'il vit une caméra, il se mit dans leur angle mort. On ne savait jamais…

Le fait d'avoir des couloirs métalliques ultra-sécurisés ne l'aidait pas à se rassurer. Surtout quand ces maudits couloirs se ressemblaient tous. Seul ce qui ressemblait à des sortes de soldats aux cheveux ou formes étranges brisent le monotone de cet endroit dangereux.

Il continua son chemin en restant alerte. Après un moment, il se mit à compter mentalement le nombre de couloirs restant avant la « véritable » opération. 22, 23, 24, 25 ! Il pivota et tourna à gauche. Il se trouvait à présent face à l'une des parties les plus sécurisées de l'endroit. Il regarda le couloir devant lui très attentivement. La moindre manipulation, non contrôlée risquerait de lui faire localisé et sonner l'alerte. Bon voyons : caméras à visions thermiques, détecteurs de mouvements dans les coins, porte à triples parois métalliques renforcée, reconnaissance vocal avec carte d'accès et empreinte digital comprise. Hum, évidement, ils ne vont pas permettre que n'importe quel intrus ou passant puisse avoir accès à la pièce.

Cependant, il n'était pas n'importe quel intrus, après avoir un à un désactiver pendant un cours instant le système de sécurité auxiliaire, il s'attaqua à la porte. Fausse carte d'accès, enregistrement vocal et copie d'empreintes lui permis aisément d'accéder à l'intérieur. Pendant que la porte s'ouvrait, il en profita pour rapidement parler télépathiquement avec l'un des deux autres intrus.

[-Je suis sur le point d'entrer dans la pièce, préparer vous à faire la diversion en cas de pépin. Plan alpha B en cas d'échec de mission. Extraction du cube en cas de réussite de l'objectif de détection. Si échec, refaire un portail pour détecter le créateur, seconde source de création.]

La porte finit de s'ouvrir sans bruit si ce n'est le claquement des parois qui rentre dans la feinte définitivement. Sans inquiétude, il rentra dans la pièce qui se trouvait dans le noir le plus total. Sans même allumé l'éclairage, il vit pourtant parfaitement ce qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce ou plutôt ce qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas. La pièce contenait du matériel de laboratoire classique pour eux mais qui devait être assez avancé pour les midgardiens.

Dans un moment d'énervement, il frappa le mur à sa droite. Il jura quand il vit qu'il avait laissé une marque. Il allait partir quand il entendit un appel de secours mental envoyé par l'un de ces camarades. Sans attendre, les marques sur ces bras s'illuminaient et un portail vers son camarade apparut. Il fut confronté à l'une des vues les plus horribles qui soient. Son camarade était entouré par ces sauvages qui tentaient de lui tirer dessus alors que lui n'avait rien fait de mal. Il était juste censé maintenir l'énergie vers le monde pour éviter les retombées destructrices sur ces fichues mortels.

La mission étant un échec, il prit une décision:

[-Lâche l'énergie.] Dit-il télépathiquement à son camarade.

Celui-ci le regarda puis fit signe qu'il avait compris et relâcha l'énergie. Les trois intrus partirent via le portail au centre de ce maestro d'énergie alors que les humains autours d'eux furent désintégrer. L'intrus eut le temps d'apercevoir un humain noir borgne avant de disparaître dans les vagues d'énergies bleutés.

* * *

**POV TONY STARK**

-Wow! Donc si je comprends bien. Trois sortes d'aliens se sont introduits à votre insu dans 12 bases différentes sans que vos systèmes n'aient rien remarqué. Puis, il débarque dans l'héliporteur et là, paf, il tue une unité complète de 15 agents avec une énergie gamma immense? Nick, je crois que vous pouvez officiellement mettre sur tweet un ashtag "Lundi de merd*". Déclara Tony tout en étudiant la marque laisser dans le mur par un des étrangers.

-Stark, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. Dit le captain, toujours aussi rabat-joie.

Iron man voulut lui rétorquer que c'était toujours le bon moment pour plaisanter mais il se tut. A la place, il se demanda exactement combien de pression devait être appliqué pour laisser une marque pareille dans un mur blindé.

-Pourriez-vous nous montrer les images de vidéo-surveillances au moment de l'intrusion? Demanda Banner.

Sans laisser le temps à Fury de parler, Stark se décida à reprendre la parole.

-Inutile, j'ai déjà vu les bandes lorsqu'on a voulu me tirer de ma fiesta à Miami. Les intrus n'apparaissent pas sur les bandes et le seul moment où on voit quelque chose, c'est lorsque la masse d'énergie devient visible et elle ne dure que quelques secondes... Juste le temps de détruire la caméra cachée.

Le reste des Avengers qui s'était tut jusqu'alors soupira mais aucun ne furent surpris par le piratage de Stark. Il avait tous pris l'habitude de ne rien laisser de significatif sur quoi que ce soit d'électronique pour éviter que Tony y mette son nez. L'inventeur trouva cela extrêmement frustrant d'ailleurs. Heureusement, le SHIELD n'avait pas encore compris comment le stopper jusqu'alors. C'était le désavantage de recruter des gens intelligents mais pas aussi intelligent que l'héritier de la fortune des Stark.

-A quoi avons-nous à faire exactement, directeur? Demanda Barton après un moment de silence.

-Le SHIELD n'a rien dans sa base de données qui corresponde. Cependant, les équipements calibrés que nous avais laissé le docteur Banner ici présent nous ont permis de déterminer que ces étrangers employaient les mêmes fréquences de rayon gamma que le Tesseract. De plus, leurs actions jusqu'alors ont été clairement hostiles. Pour l'instant, nous sommes encore à envisager une seconde invasion alien.

Hé bien, c'était joyeux. Et dire que Tony avait quitté sa petite fête bien tranquille pour se retrouver ici. Pourquoi le SHIELD ne l'appelait que lorsque la fin du monde était proche ? Il ne pouvait l'amener de force ici pour tester un nouveau cocktail pour changer ?

-Une question! Est-ce que l'un des intrus avait des cornes ou compte utiliser ma tour à des fins spatiaux-temporels? Parce que je refuse de tester encore une fois la résistance du verre de mes fenêtres. Juste pour que vous le sachiez.

Nick roula son seul œil avant de lentement déclarer comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant:

-Stark, notre adversaire n'est pas Loki actuellement. Et c'est bien le problème. Pour l'instant, nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils veulent mais ils semblent vouloir quelque chose de spécifique si leurs visites sur l'ensemble des bases du SHIELD est une indication.

[-Non sans blague, Einstein.] Pensa Stark.

-Et vous vouliez que nous trouvions ce que c'est? Demanda Natasha.

-Je veux que vous restiez en alerte. Vous devez être prêt à intervenir à n'importe quel moment. Si possible, trouver ce qu'ils veulent ou mieux, trouver les.

Sur ce, Fury les laissa seuls pour délibérer. Typique. De toute façon, il enregistrait cette discussion donc pourquoi ne pas directement rester ici à les observer avec son œil chelou ? Ce n'est pas comme si cela allait changer grand-chose à la situation de toute manière.

-Il nous cache encore des choses. Fut tout ce que dit Barton.

Ils hochèrent la tête un par un avant de reprendre la discussion.

-Quelqu'un a-t-il des nouvelles de Thor ? Après tout, on a visiblement affaire à une autre race. C'est plutôt son rayon, vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda le captain.

L'agent Romanoff répondit à la question sans la moindre difficulté. Comme toujours, son visage était aussi expressif qu'un mur de brique.

-Il est toujours sur Asgard. Nous n'avons vu aucune observation de lui jusqu'à présent. De même, le bifrost ne semble pas avoir été activé de notre côté depuis un bon moment. Sinon, le professeur Selvig nous en aurait informés.

Génial, donc blondie n'allait pas venir sur terre alors. Hé bien, au moins, cela signifie que son frère était bien en prison. Avoir sa propre famille manquante dans les cellules d'Asgard, cela aurait fait tache après tout.

-Bon et bien, je ne sais pas vous mais moi, j'ai une soirée à retourner. J'étais quand même l'invité d'honneur. Donc, pendant que JARVIS va me pirater une à une chacune des bases du SHIELD, je vais gentiment me saouler. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait travailler énormément avec tous ces petits trucs que Fury nous a caché. Quelqu'un veut venir avec moi ?

Sans surprise, la majorité de l'équipe lui lança un regard noir à l'exception d'œil de faucon et du Hulk. Le premier avait un sourire en coin et semblait se retenir d'accepter la proposition alors que le deuxième, quand à lui, essayait difficilement de réprimer un grand sourire en voyant la réaction du reste de l'équipe.

-Stark, on est au bord d'une invasion alien semblable à la dernière fois et vous, vous allez vous saouler. Le réprimanda le soldat.

Anthony roula des yeux à la remarque

-Non captain, vous vous trompez : on est « presque » au bord d'une invasion alien et donc… En attendant d'y être, je vais me saouler autant que je veux une dernière fois.

Une fois qu'il fut clair que le message fut passé. Il s'en alla et lança avec son téléphone un protocole de piratage classique avant de remettre son manteau. Lorsqu'il fut juste devant la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois avant de dire :

-Soyez gentil. Si quelque chose se passe. Essayez de me prévenir en apportant une bouteille d'alcool décente en contrebande à ces réunions ennuyeuses à en mourir.

**Author's Note:**

> Un commentaire sinon Galacticus vous anéantira niark niark niark...
> 
> PS: Avertissement au sein du prologue


End file.
